heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Deeper Than Blood - Part I
Deeper Than Blood is a series written by Frosty. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Summary Lucia was born under a full moon. She had no idea why it was significant - and neither did the other dragonets in her group did. She only knew that she might be destined for something greater - just like all the silly prophecies she read in the scrolls. Little did she know that, she was about to be entrusted with a secret that their adoptive parents had kept from them their entire life - she has a secret role to fulfill, one that might lead them all on a dangerous path, away from the innocent life in the Cyan Caves. The odd little SeaWing might not have to make the journey alone... but that doesn't mean it would ever be easy. She has to face down many obstacles, including the cruel realities of the world around them and the complicated nature of dragons they'll meet, but most importantly, obstructions that stem from within themselves. Details Setting: A Pyrrhia quite like the books, but with no Pantala/fanon tribes Timeline: No particular, isn't tied to the canon series Genres: Adventure, Romance, a little Prophecy DISCLAIMER: Romance is not the main focus of the story, but also will be quite crucial and have significant scenes. Angst and fluffy moments may appear more often than not. The story will also feature LGBT+ pairings and characters, so if you're not fine with that, please do not read. 'Find something you like instead, there are plenty on this wiki. Prologue Silence. Utter silence except for the heavy breathing filling the entire cave. Devoid was still nowhere to be found, which was expected; Sunfire, however, was another issue. To say that Frostbite was worried was an understatement. Her mate had already been gone for about a whole day, and if she didn't come back... if this wasn't the full moon the NightWing that was lying in this very cave told them about... "It will be," the raspy voice reassured her, clearly not meeting its expectations. "I can feel it... I won't last very long..." Frost sat as close as she could to the eggs, if only to avoid the cold, stony scales of the dying dragon beside her. She cradled the light orange, slightly pinkish egg in her talons, before gently placing it back down on the nest of leaves. This was her mate's egg, one of her own... if it wasn't for the prophecy... what were they going to do with all the rest... "It will be," Night said again, this time more firmly. Not that it did anything to ease the pacing dragon's worries, but it was only because they were of a different reason. ''Please, come back. Sunny, please, don't even think about not turning back here, safe and sound... "She'll be fine," the dark dragon rasped once more, before starting to hyperventilate again. The IceWing looked torn as she looked between the nest of eggs and her dying friend, as if she wanted to offer some kind of comfort to her, yet being unable to do so for some reason. "I hope," she whispered, more to herself than to Nightstorm, whose breathing had now slowly become congested and heavy. She wasn't supposed to draw her last breath before they had all of the dragonets... no, she shook her head once more. This has to be it. All that hard work couldn't have been for nothing. A soft whoosh and a slightly chilling presence alerted Frost that one of them had made a return. She looked up, even though she knew this couldn't be the familiar warmth of her mate, she was slightly relieved that one of them had been safe. Not that Dev would ever need much of her reassurance, but she couldn't help being paranoid. "You got it?" Night spoke first, her voice frail and weak this time. Frost knew she was nearing her limit. She looked out of the cave anxiously again. Sunny... please. Please. '' "Safe and sound," the other dragon in the room said. He was taller than both of them, and although he seemed intimidating, his voice was monotone and held no hint of aggression. In his talons was an egg, with a slightly sandy surface and golden brown in color. He moved over to the clutch of eggs, some of them which already have cracks on it, and placed the round object among them. "This is the only one we can confirm is a hybrid. SandWing and MudWing." Frost gave a stiff nod in response. Some of the eggs had already begun to hatch. Tiny cracks were appearing on the previously smooth surfaces, slowly spreading out and she knew that very soon, tiny heads would pop out of them. Even as the worry of her wife's safety continued to plague her, Frostbite couldn't help but feel the inexorable draw of one of the eggs tugging her closer. She walked over to a strange-looking pale blue egg, which already had one large crack splintering down the middle. Without a doubt, she knew that this would be the first one to hatch. The egg wasn't entirely blue - it had these strange silvery swirls on its otherwise perfectly smooth shell. The light blue dragon tenderly stroked the slightly quaking shell, before she turned her head to watch the cave entrance again. A flash of lightning followed by the roar of thunder signified the last guardian's arrival. Frost didn't care whoever saw her, she just ran forward and threw her arms around the SkyWing that she knew entered the cave, hugging her tightly and only making sure that the round object she was carrying was not shattered. "You're safe," she muttered, not caring that tears of warmth were flowing down my face. "You did it." "Of course I did, Frost. I won't ever abandon you..." Despite that, however, she couldn't help but notice that her scales were icy and that she was shivering. Frost wondered if hugging a IceWing such as herself was making the cold worse. Dev flew over and grabbed the egg out of her talons with no hesitation, allowing her precious Sunny to return the embrace. Rain had started to pour outside, but she didn't care as long as she was safe in my arms. "We have all five of them," he told Night, whose breathing was no longer audible. She gave a very subtle nod, then turned her full attention to the nest of eggs which was now complete. Five eggs now stood in the cluster, most of them starting to shake rather violently. The blue one Frost picked up earlier was already almost bursting open. Night's faded eyes suddenly sparked with one final flare of light as she focused on this one in particular. Meanwhile, Sunfire had untangled herself from Frostbite's limbs, walking over to the fireplace and spitting out a jet of flames, illuminating the whole room with the orange glow. The young SkyWing breathed in deeply, as if to suck in the warmth of the fire she created, before slowly walking over to Frostbite and allowed her lover to drape a wing over her. "It's... hatching..." Night rasped out those words, but an excited twinkle was obviously present in her eyes. "This one..." she lifted a claw weakly, gesturing at the egg which was almost breaking apart at the top. "Name her... Lucia. Yes." A faint smile spread across her face. "You're Lucia. You would be..." She let out a strangled sound as a pale blue talon broke the eggshell and emerged into the world. "You'll be... the greatest leader... I've ever seen.. just like... her." And the NightWing drew her last breath. At the same time, the tiny little dragonet in the egg drew her first. Part One: The Cyan Caves 'Chapter 1 I was always told that I'm a SeaWing, and nothing else. I belonged in the vast, great oceans of Pyrrhia and swim like no other tribe. I can breathe underwater and have glowing scales, the most distinctive feature of my tribe, along with the ability to see in the dark. No one ever had trouble believing in that. Well, everyone except me. For some reason, I never quite felt like a SeaWing. Indeed, I could do all the things above. I wasn't all that odd-looking, and dragons with weird appearances have become quite common nowadays. But no one could deny that I did not look exactly like a "normal" SeaWing. Instead of just being a light sky blue, traces of purple ran through my scales. My glowing scales were an unusual shade of lavender, and they glow the same color when they light up. Despite the fact that I liked swimming in the large lake in the caves, and that I can function very well underwater, I absolutely despise getting in the rain. It feels different, no one could convince me otherwise. I also didn't like seafood as much as a normal SeaWing should. I usually felt more active at night, which was strange considering my friends all fall asleep quicker than rhinos when it came to bedtime. Well, maybe except Amber, or even Nightingale, but they definitely don't feel alive when the moon and stars come out - the way I always feel after the sun sets. My friend Luminescent always tried to tell me that purple was a rare, but not impossible color in SeaWings. I didn't tell her it was more than just a coloration problem, though. It was the feeling - of being myself, what I'm supposed to be, and somehow, labeling myself as a SeaWing just doesn't fit. In our little group, I was somewhat of a leader. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Coded pages